7-Children's Fate
John meets a new girl. The Clire Children go on their own. Feerah plans her revenge. The new king does his work. Riven Clire's status is revealed. In the Seven Kingdoms On the way to Moatin John and his army continued their path to Moatin. SOLDIER: How long do we have to walk? A soldier was tired. For John, this didn't mean any good. They kept walking. JOHN: I don't know. We probably have many more kilometers. But it will be worth it. The weather isn't really good. It's cloudy and thunders can be heard. After the last thunder, it started raining. SOLDIER: What do we do now? John looked a bit confused. JOHN: I don't know. Let's camp here for tonight. They all stopped and after thirty minutes, they were ready to sleep there. John stood up. JOHN(cont'd): I'll see if I can bring any food. ANOTHER SOLDIER: Be careful. JOHN: I will. And, after these words, John picked up his sword and went to the jungle. -AFTER THIRTY MINUTES- He kept cutting flowers, plants and kept runing the trees, just so he could find some food. His army was hungry, he couldn't do anything. Suddenly, the plants became bigger and bigger. Even taller than John himself. He tried to peek from the plants to see if there was anything. He saw a naked girl, having a bath in a clean lake with no fishes. He smiled and came closer to the girl. When the girl saw him, she screamed and started running. JOHN: I'm not going to hurt you. Stand still. The girl stood still. JOHN(cont'd): What's your name, girl? THE GIRL: Taisa. My name is Taisa. -AFTER TEN MINUTES- Taisa, now covered with John's top, is walking along with him to the camp. They're talking and smiling. TAISA: I know a shorter way to Moatin. You'll like it. She laughed. John grabbed her hand and they kept walking. In Moatin In the pyramid, Jenna, Groves and Darius were sitting on a table, on the top of the pyramid. Darius was invited to see the king and the queen, because he became the savior of their children. JENNA: So. DARIUS: So? JENNA: How did you manage to save the prince and the princess? DARIUS: Can I take a shower first? My body's too hot for your questions, Your Grace. Jenna and Groves look at each other, like they're surprised and disgusted at the same time, by his self-confidence. JENNA: Yes. Stand up. Darius stands up, takes his clothes off in front of them and leaves. Jenna and Groves, again, look each other, disgusted, but surprised by his confidence. AFTER THIRTY MINUTES Darius comes back, only with a towel. Jenna and Groves are still there. Darius sits down. DARIUS: I saved them because I love Scarlet. I want to marry her. Darius smirks. Jenna and Groves are confused. In Wisvale Cold, snowy night. Ahri is sleeping in her warm bed with only a candle lighting the room. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and wakes up Ahri. She stands up and picks up her candle, moving to open the room. She is scared. AHRI: W-who's there? BILL(from behind the door): Arry! Arry! Janey is missing! AHRI: Janel? BILL: Yes! Ahri opens the door. AHRI: I-I... I don'tknow what to do. BILL: Maysie is missing too. So are mommy and daddy. AHRI(screaming): WHAT!? AHRI(cont'd): L-let's go and wake up Myler. BILL and AHRI hold each other's hand, AHRI is still holding the candle and running with BILL. Ahri and BILL wake up MYLER. AFTER TEN MINUTES AHRI, MYLER and BILL are outside, searching for JANEL. MYLER: Are you sure you don't know where Maysie is, Ahri? AHRI: W-w-well, why are you asking? MYLER: Because she is my sister too. AHRI: I don-- Before Ahri can finish, Myler pushes her against a tree and screams. MYLER(screaming): I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!! I HEARD YOU TALKING TO MOTHER! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! AHRI(screaming): STOP!!! NOT IN FRONT OF BILL! MYLER(screaming): TELL IT TO US!!! AHRI(screaming): OKAY JUST STOP IT!!! Myler lets her down. AHRI: Maysie is... away. I don't know where she is. I don't know if she is alive... MYLER: I do. She's above us, in the Grey Skies, with the Water Gods. AHRI: No, don't you DARE say it! BILL(screaming): She's dead! AHRI: No, she's not! Ahri turns to Myler. AHRI: LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Ahri breaks down, crying. After a few seconds, Bill, Myler and Ahri hear a 'HELP ME' scream. They all turn around. MYLER: It sounded like Janel. AHRI: Oh, No, I pray to the Water Men! MYLER: We can't lose our second sister. We've already lost one. Myler turns to Ahri. MYLER: And it's all because of your negligence. Bill: Let's go! The three run to the woods, where they start digging some sand, after seeing Janel's hand. Janel is pulled out of the sand, covered in blood marks and blood. MYLER: Oh, sister! He hugs her, but she can't answer him. Myler and Bill try to pick up and carry Janel, but hear a sound. Ahri is behind them. "Who's next, who's next, who is gonna get his eyes chopped off? Yes!" they heard. AHRI: Oh no. We should leave her here. MYLER: You're stupid! AHRI: We have no chance. They're gonna see she's dead. BILL(screaming): She's not dead! The people heard that sound. They threw a knfie which got stuck between two trees, next to Ahri. She almost got hit. AHRI: We have to go! Bill drops Janel and lets Myler leave her there. Myler lets her down and whispers to her. MYLER: Don't worry, sister, we will come back for you. It's unknown whether Janel can survive. THE NEXT DAY It's morning. Bill and Ahri are sitting on a bench and Myler approaches them. Main Characters * Jenna Remmington * Groves Remmington * Fabien Tattersall * Feerah Tattersall * Shania Tattersall * Kayleb Kimberley * Candice Clire * Aaron Clire * Ahri Clire * Bill Clire * Maysie Clire * John Aamori 12 out of the 23 main characters appear in this episode. ''Scarlet Remmington, Julien Remmington, Ronald Ainsworth, Kayle Ainsworth, Elena Kimberley, Joseph Kimberley, Anneliese Kimberley, Mercedes Livingstone, Lucien Livingstone, Alesha Quinton-Aamori ''and ''Katelyn Quinton ''do not appear in this episode nor are they credited.